Metamorfosis
by Catarsis
Summary: "Al despertar Kaneki Ken una mañana, tras un sueño intranquilo, encontróse en su cama convertido en un monstruoso insecto." [Kaneki/Rize][Referencias de Metamorfosis - Franz Kafka]


Disclaimer: Personajes de Tokyo Ghoul no me pertenecen, no teman, la trama real es mucho mejor *llora sangre* gracias por existir, Ishida. Tampoco me pertenece Franz Kafka ni otras referencias como la de Texas Chainsaw Massacre ni otros dioses griegos.

* * *

 ** _Metamorfosis_**

"Al despertar Gregorio Samsa una mañana, tras un sueño intranquilo, encontróse en su cama convertido en un monstruoso insecto" - _Franz Kafka_.

* * *

En un día espléndido —detente, ya me duele—, con el cielo despejado —para, para— y las nubes apartadas —te pudrirás en el infierno—, señor Ken despertó —no, no— y notó que algo raro sucedía con su cuerpo —no sólo su cuerpo—.

Aunque el viento arrasaba la contaminación y anunciaba una nueva jornada laboral con el mejor de los ánimos que podía ejercer, él no pudo colocarse de pie (colocado estaba, pero no de los pies). ¿Qué hora sería, cuál era el problema? ¿La calumnia? ¿La mancha imborrable?

Su abdomen, que el día anterior se denotaba suave y surcado con el asomo de unos abdominales débiles, se había vuelto duro como el peñón, mientras que su espinazo se flexionaba en un arco grueso, de un material áspero.

No podía mover las extremidades.

Trató —inútil, inútil— de incorporarse, doblando su cuello rollizo y entumido —incrédulo, oh, qué susceptible—, reparando en que ya no tenía dos brazos, sino que eran cien minúsculos —chiquititos, diminutos— miembros los que se alineaban a los contornos de su coraza extensa, que rebalsaba la cama.

Y ella, —oh, ella—, hermosa y malvada, se abrió paso por la habitación —esa habitación, blanca y vacía como su corazón, ¿Tenía corazón?—, enseñando una sonrisa más afilada que un cuchillo carnicero.

Ella, Leatherface, él, Gregorio Samsa.

—Kaneki-kun. —Suspiró, y él quiso absorber esas palabras; tenues, lúcidas, casi como el cantar de un canario—. Te traje comida.

Y de repente ya no estaba tendido sobre su lecho, sino que estaba subiendo con sus miles de piececitos los peldaños de un escenario estrecho, taciturno, de cortinas rasgadas —como su cordura— y baldosas quebradas. Lento, lento, rápido, rápido. Un paso, tropezón. Otro paso, se quiebra un piececito. Y otro, y otro, y otro, y otro, y otro, y otro.

Y ya no eran cien piececitos los que sostenían su cuerpo descomunal —¿Qué te pasa, Gregorio? ¿Por qué no vas a trabajar?—, sino que eran noventa y tres diminutas extremidades, _milmenossietemilmenossiete ¿Cuánto es cien menos siete?_ , moviéndose con torpeza, haciendo desternillar al público.

Sintió lágrimas viscosas aglutinarse en su lagrimal.

Ella estaba ahí, sobre el escenario —risas, risas—, acarreando entre sus manos —asesinas, asesinas— una bandeja color bermellón.

 _¿Te acuerdas de los rubores? ¿De las preocupaciones triviales?_ (Las risas se destornillan) _Tu cara solía salpicarse con ese color… ¿No lo recuerdas?_

Y en la bandeja una cabeza cercenada, de cabellera blanca, blanca como una orquídea. Inmaculada, apetecible, etérea, nívea.

—Kaneki-kun, es hora de comer.

Oh, aguarda. Esa es **tu** cabeza.

 _Pero yo soy Gregorio Samsa._

Sus patitas temblaron, y el suelo se vio invadido por un líquido verde, obsceno, indecoroso, vulgar —¿sangre?—. Ah, le faltaban pies. No eran cien, ni eran noventaitrés. Ahora eran ochentaiséis. ¿Siete menos?

Milmenossietemilmenossietemilmenossietemilmenossiete.

—Se va a enfriar tu plato. —Más risas, sí, sí, así.

Ah, qué más da.

Ella cedió la bandeja, sin cuidado sobre las baldosas, y se chupó los dedos, uno a uno. ¿Así que la bandeja no era lo único con bermellón?

La cabeza rodó hacia él.

 _Quieroquieroquieroquiero._

Cabellera púrpura, ojos destellantes.

 _Quieroquieroquiero._

Más risas.

—Puedo darte un postre si te comes todo.

…Y lo hizo.

Las arterias de la nuca, la yugular obesa, las masas cerebrales, el hipotálamo innecesario. Sintió los huesos insertarse en su tráquea, haciéndole vomitar sangre color verde y carmesí, pero no le importó. Todo pasaba de forma atropellada tras las pinzas robustas de su boca.

Y ella le aplaudía, oh, le aplaudía.

—Más, Kaneki-kun. _Más, más, más, más._

Su boca gesticuló palabras del infierno, demonios caóticos. Pero ella era hermosa, oh, tan hermosa.

Y la boca de él se abarrotó de sustancias incomestibles, ácido sulfúrico. Las lágrimas verdes comenzaron a correr sin pausa desde sus ojos aplastados. _Arde, mamá, no me dejes._

Y él ya no tenía cien piececitos, ni novecientos, ni ochenta, ni cincuenta.

Tenía dos piernas, flacuchentas, adoloridas.

Y tenía dos brazos, manchados, casi extirpados —¿no será tu corazón?—.

Y el escenario ya no era un escenario, sino que era una silla. Astillada, casi colapsada.

Y los grilletes le raspaban la carne expuesta, manteniéndolo despierto, manteniéndolo enjaulado.

Y ella, oh, preciosa, detestable —¿la detestaba?—, ya no aplaudía, ni tampoco sonreía.

Lo enrollaba con sus brazos cálidos, enterrando su rostro pálido, casi muerto —¿estaba muerta?— en el hueco de su cuello.

Y la calidez lo inundaba, y los grilletes ya no quemaban tanto.

Y la humedad…

Esperen.

¿Humedad?

 _Rize-san… ¿Estás llorando?_

Y ella.

— _Sólo quería ser libre, y mira en dónde estoy ahora._

Y ella ya no era Leatherface, ni el demonio, ni la Afrodita, ni la Eris de la discordia.

— _Encerrada, para siempre._

Y él, él.

Él la besó.

Porque, por lo menos, estarían solos juntos.

Y de repente, él dejó de ser Gregorio Samsa.

Aunque ella no dejó de ser hermosa.

* * *

Me fui de los personajes, lo sé. *llora sangre, intestinos y órganos varios, again*

Pero bueno, dos historias en un día, vaya, Vito, no te esfuerces tanto... *huye de la pila de tareas que se apilan a su alrededor*.

No me ducho desde hace como tres días, oc. Este manga me tiene amarrada.


End file.
